


And his name is Roger Taylor

by August_19th_1951



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: I need help, M/M, Roger needs protecting, They are all kinda assholes at first, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, but that’s ok, no jk please do, oh no, ok then, please dont read, this is shite, trigger warning, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August_19th_1951/pseuds/August_19th_1951
Summary: He wouldn’t get off of him, and Roger was beginning to get a bit worried at the buzz in his head.“Sir, please get off?” Oh shit. He was slurring his words. He knew that he had only a pint of beer, sure as Hell not enough to get him drunk!“I-I don’t feel good, please go away.”“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll show you a real good time.” The strange man told him with a cold smile. ‘Oh shit.’ Roger thought as the man dragged him to the bathroom. He couldn’t do anything, only take it. He was steadily becoming worse by he second. He tried, he really did, but trying wasn’t enough...





	1. Drinks with the boys

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a very good writer, and this is my very first story on here lol. Enjoy, my children of the corn!

They had a great show. Roger could tell that Queen was really going somewhere. He was still buzzing with energy when a drink was shoved into his hand, now that he really thought about it, he knew that he should have never taken it, but at that time he decided that it was from an adoring fan.  
He smiled and drank it all in a few, short gulps.  
That was his first mistake. He logical side of him told him that none of what was happening was his fault, but he couldn’t help but blame himself for this.  
‘I deserve this. I’ve always deserved this.’ He thought to himself. He was rude and annoying to the band and now this is what he received from it.  
He definitely deserved it. Now he would pay for his stupidity. His hands were currently in a vice like grip behind him, by a strong, tall man behind him. The man was moaning in his ear, little pet names and how good he was. Whatever Freddie has talked about during his drunk ramblings didn’t seem to be right in his case.  
Tears were running down his face and he felt absolutely pathetic. Nobody would ever touch him after this.  
His thoughts were cut off as the man finally pushed roughly inside of him. Roger sobbed out in the extreme pain, Each targeted thrust bringing more pain to him than he ever thought possible. The man suddenly slapped him hard across the face, which was very awkward due to the position they were in.  
“Shut your mouth and take it, you slut!” The man hissed. Roger could do nothing but nod and be still, for he knew very well that the man had a gun in his pocket somewhere.  
The excruciating pain went on for what seemed like hours until the man left him on the ground, bleeding and helpless before the man had sliced his arm with a knife that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and Roger cried out in pain.  
“You tell no one about this, you hear me? If you do then I’ll kill every single person you love.” Roger nodded sloppily, tears still running down his flushed cheeks. The man turned and left. The boys must have left a while ago when they saw him and the man go to the restroom. Roger curled up into a ball and sobbed brokenly. Why has this happened to him? Why? Roger shook his head and got off the stinking floor, put his clothes back on, and fled. He messily wiped away his tears and walked back, in the freezing cold weather of London, back to the shared flat with the boys. He felt his back pocket and nearly cried in relief at the feeling of his keys. He unlocked the door, and entered, not saying a word when Brian yelled at him for being so irresponsible and staying when they had another gig the next day.  
Roger felt oddly numb. He felt awful about it, so he simply apologized profusely and went to his room. When he fell on his bed, he sobbed. He knew they’d hate him after this, so he just kept it inside and almost fell asleep, forgetting about his arm for a moment before the real pain had set in. He glanced at it and went to the bathroom to at least put some towels around it.  
After he had done that, he flopped back on his bed and slept, the worst was over, but the nightmares were soon to come. He was with Brian someplace dark and frightening, with him yelling at him, saying that it was all his fault. Brian then disappeared and the man was back, to finish what he started. To kill him. Roger awoke screaming before he was killed. John was beside him on the bed looking annoyed, but also a bit worried.  
“Come on, Rog, it’s 4:00 in the bloody morning, you need to shut it and go to bed.” He then got up and left the room. Roger was left feeling guilty and sad. Would it be better for the others if he just killed himself? Why do they need someone like HIM in Queen? He didn’t deserve it.  
He stayed up he rest of the night and shivered. He didn’t deserve them. He went to the bathroom and started to cut himself. He didn’t want them to see what he’d done, so he started on his thighs and kept going until, he had no more room on them. He cleaned them up without so much as a wince and slept, feeling much more relaxed, surprisingly. They couldn’t know about the man. He HAD to keep it from them. He couldn’t let them die. He couldn’t.


	2. Annoyance and breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the band get mad at Roger for messing up the drums several times. Little did they know the true things going on behind the scenes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYE IM BACK DOGGIES. WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! Read and have fun. There are obviously going to be tw’s so please don’t read it if you feel uncomfortable or you don’t want that. :)))))))

The next day, tension was obviously in the air. Roger was exhausted, but they really needed to rehearse for that night’s gig. Everyone seemed to be annoyed with him today, and yet he didn’t know why.

”Let’s go, Roger. You can eat there, we rehearse.” Freddie’s voice was loud and impatient, and Roger found himself slightly flinching away from the sound, but he pulled himself together and went to quickly get dressed in a long, baggy shirt and jeans.

When they all arrived at the studio, Roger decided that the band was top priority. He band mattered more than eating, and so he simply didn’t. He quickly set up his drum kit and warmed up. 

John entered and looked at him with sympathy, but also annoyance. 

“We told you to get here earlier, but whatever Roger wants is what he gets, right.” He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he pushed them down.

“_No!_________********************Roger! Stop, not everything is about you! We need to rehearse, and at this point, I don’t think you care! We might as well get another drummer if you don’t want to give your best!” Brian exploded when Roger fucked up the drum part of one of the songs in their set a third time. 

Roger suddenly couldn’t breathe, it was like all the air had been cut off when he had yelled, when he had taken an angry step towards him, Roger flinched violently and curled in on himself, sobbing uncontrollably.

”**_No!_****** _Please! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I’ll be good, **I’ll be good!**” _He finally broke down. His heart was beating so fast and he couldn’t breathe. John, Brian, and Freddie were standing there shocked before John got beside him and gently stroked his back.

”NO! Get off me! No! NO! I don’t want it, I don’t want it! _Please,_ I promise I won’t tell, I promise I’ll be a good boy, just don’t _hurt _me anymore.” He sobbed. They all froze at Roger’s high pitched sob. 

“Rog... yeah that’s it. I need you to found with me, okay? One... two... three... that’s it, you’re doing so well sweetie, that’s it.” John continued counting softly as roger began to calm down. Brian and Freddie looked so guilty for yelling at the poor man. Brian walked softly to him and embraced him gently while, Freddie simply stood there, not really knowing what to do. Brian was gently kissing his temple and rocking him as he sobbed.

”I’m sorry, please I didn’t mean to mess up, just please don’t hurt me. I really didn’t mean it. I didn’t, please.” Roger said shakily. 

“Shhh... it’s alright, Rog. I’d never, ever hurt you, darling, never.” Brian murmured into his ear, not stopping the rocking motions of his body. After his breakdown, Roger wasn’t exhausted, and so he fell into a restless slumber in Brian’s arms. John looked up at Freddie and Brian.

”He was raped.” Brian knew he moment he sobbed about not hurting him, but it felt worse hearing him say it out loud. They all forgot about rehearsing and instead opted to go home to comfort Roger, but they still needed to talk about this. They needed to know what happened, and who did it. Little did they know, the awful heartbreak to come after they found out.

** __ **

__


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Alright y’all I know you don’t like A/N’s but you gonna get one so deal with it. I have the next chapter written out on paper and I just need to type it. There shall be a new chapter later today. Don’t lose hope I’m not dead. I just have awful time management skills. see y’all later. ;)


End file.
